C'est elle ou c'est moi !
by Solealuna
Summary: Une dispute, un ultimatum, des questions, une révélation, d'autres révélations. Un choix peut être difficile ou au contraire faciliter les choses. Mais est ce que tout est aussi rose qu'il n'y parait ? spoiler post épisode 9. Enjoy ! entre K   et T
1. note de l'auteure

_Note de l'auteur_

**Cette histoire me hante**

**depuis deux semaines jour pour jour**

**elle me poursuit**

**Quand je me couche**

**Quand je dors et me réveille  
**

**même sur le chemin de l'école . **

**Certaines scènes tournent en boucle dans ma tête. **

**J'ai pensé que si je l'écrivait sur mon calepin ça irait mieux.**

**Je n'arrive pas a écrire. **

**C'est comme une malédiction**

**et le seul moyen de l'annuler est de vous la présenter.**

**Avec le brevet blanc qui approche je me dois de me concentrer **

**donc j'écrirais très vite cette fiction des que j'aurais le temps entre les révisions**

**je mets également de côté (temporairement) ma fiction Avec des si..**

**j'espère que j'y penserais moins en voyant des reviews arriver.**

**J'espère aussi qu'elle vous plaira , un spoiler encore, **

**encore plus proche du présent**

**Des scène très précises, des dialogue a la virgule près, **

**et toujours 100% B&B**

**ça vous intéresse ? Très bien dans ce cas**

**appuyer sur le bouton NEXT en bas a droite de votre écran et lisez.**

**Envoyer des com's s'il vous plait ; ) **

**Merci de votre attention et pour certains merci de votre fidélité**

**Solealuna**


	2. Une dispute

Tout à commencer a partir d'une dispute stupide. Mais Hannah, qui pourtant était l'une des intéressés, ne savait plus pourquoi. Mais ce qui était sur, c'est que Booth et elle s'était disputés ce matin.

Elle décida alors de se faire pardonner et lui prépara un bon repas, des macaronis au gruyère avec de la tarte en dessert. Elle s'était fait belle et l'attendait impatiemment.

Vers 20 heure elle entendit la poignée de la porte tourner et sourit. Il posa son manteau sur le porte manteau de l'entrée et entra dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Seeley... je voulais me faire pardonner alors j'ai fait le repas...

Il lui sourit et la remercia d'un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Je me lave les mains et j'arrive.

Elle prépara les macaronis dans les assiettes et ils commencèrent a manger

-Alors ?_ demanda t elle_, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-Bien , même très bien, Bones et moi on a arrêté le meurtrier, tu sais celui qui avait tué sa femme d'un coup de chaise ? C'est Bones qui a compris parce qu'elle a vu qu'il vait une entaille au bras correspondant a ce qu'on avait trouvé..

Pendant qu'il parlait , il mettait de la cannelle sur ses macaronis, Hannah le voyait tout le temps faire , mais ne savait jamais pourquoi. Elle voulait bien faire des effort mais elle en avait assez d'entendre parler de ''Bones'' a l'heure des repas !

-Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi ,_dit il en engloutissant une bouchée de pâtes._

-Rien de bien passionnant, j'ai aidé Sandrine a finir son article sur le Guatemala ...

-Tu savais que Bones était souvent aller au Guatemala pour des fouilles ?

-Oui je sais _répondit elle en serrant les dents_

-Tu aurais du l'appeler elle t'aurait aidé et l'article aurait était présenté par Tempérance Brennan ! Tu imagine le titre s? Ça serait ..

-JE N'AI BESOIN DE TA BONES POUR FAIRE MON BOULOT !

Il s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau et la regarda

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a que j'en ai MARRE d'entendre parler de Brennan dès que tu ouvres la bouche !_dit elle en détachant bien les mots._

-Tu ne vas recommencer ?

-SI je recommence ! Un peu et je dirais que tu es amoureux d'elle !

-Mais je ne suis plus amoureux de Bones !

En se rendant compte de sa phrase i les mit la main devant la bouche mais il était trop tard Hannah s'était levée le pointant d'un doigt accusateur !

-PLUS ! tu l'as déjà été je le savais ! et tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

-Parce que je savais comment tu allait réagir ! Alors laisse Bones en dehors de tout ça !

-Tu sais ou tu peux te la mettre ta Bones de m**** !

-Je t'interdit de parler d'elle comme ça

-Seeley ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Alors écoute moi bien ! C'EST ELLE OU C'EST MOI !

Booth ouvrit la bouche en grand, presque horrifié de la parole de sa compagne, puis il se repris et fronça les sourcils

-C'est comme ça ? Alors très bien je vais faire le choix que tu me demande mais je te prévient, lorsque que je réfléchirait je prendrait en compte que Bones . Elle. Elle ne m'aurais jamais imposer ça !

Il s'apprêtait a partir mais rajouta

-Et tu sais quoi ? La première chose que j'ai pensé en te voyant c'est : peut être qu'elle me fera oublier a quel point je suis fou amoureux de Bones !

Elle s'empara d'une assiette et la balança dans sa direction, pour qu'elle atterrisse sur la porte fermée une seconde plus tôt . Il était partir réfléchir, tout dépendait a présent de lui .

**Premier chapitre court mais je suis désolée les autres le seront malheureusement aussi . Le brevet n'arrange rien **

**laissez des com's ; ) big kiss**


	3. Des questions, des réponses

**2eme chapitre merci pour vos com's ! et ne vous inquiétez pas je n'oublie ma fiction Avec des is et dès que cette fiction et le brevet sont passés, je la continuerais. J'ai lu un énorme Spoiler sur le site Bones online skyblog ( le lien est sur mon profil ) si ça vous intéresse ...Bones lecture**

Je ne sais pas ou aller, j' étais comme dans un état second. J'entre dans ma voiture et mets le contact. La circulation est moindre a cette heure et ma voiture a toute la place. Mon cerveau bouillonne, comment Hannah pouvait être aussi horrible? Elle n'a pas le droit de me demander de choisir entre elle et ma Bones..

Sans que je contrôle mes mouvements je gare ma voiture sur le bord du trottoir et éteint le moteur. Hannah ou Bones ? Cette question m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit mais je me devais de la reposer. Je sors de la voiture et commence a marcher.

Pour Hannah : Elle est belle gentille intelligente elle s'entend bien avec Parker et avec mes amis...

Contre Hannah : Elle est très souvent en voyage pour son travail,

Elle ne sais pas très bien cuisiner il faut dire ce qui est

Elle peut être menteuse et manipulatrice

Elle ne comprend pas que j'ai besoin de Tempérance...

Contre Bones: Elle travaille beaucoup , beaucoup trop

Elle n'est pas très sociable, pas a l'aise avec les gens

Elle ne comprends pas ma religion..même si elle essaye

Pour Bones : Elle est magnifique,

Elle a les plus beaux yeux du monde,

J'aime son rire,

Elle est très intelligente,

Elle adore Parker et c'est réciproque,

Elle veut de moi...

Je me stoppe sur place a ma dernière pensée. Elle veut de moi, et ça, jamais je ne l'avait marqué sur ma liste. Elle veut tenter notre chance, elle s'est lancé.

Mais je l'ai repoussé... Je lève les yeux au ciel, et a cet instant, une pluie torrentielle s'abat sur moi me trempant jusqu'aux os. Génial très cliché: l'homme transit d'amour se retrouve seul sous la pluie...

Mais je ne bouge pas, mes idées s'évaporent je pense a tout, je ne pense a rien, je pense a Bones,

-Booth ?

Je fis un tour sur moi même et me retrouva devant l'objet de mes pensées, un parapluie au dessus de sa tête et ses clés en main

-Bones ? Que faites vous ici ?

-Je rentre chez moi Booth

Elle sourit d'un air moqueur, je me tourne et je vois qu'en effet je suis devant son immeuble je ne suis meme pas rendu compte...

-Vous êtes trempé Booth, montez ou vous allez tomber malade.

Elle passe devant moi et ouvre la porte.

-Vous montez ou pas ?

Je la dévisage un instant avant de la rejoindre et m'engouffrer dans le hall de son immeuble.

/

Dès qu'elle fut dans son appartement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, j'en profite alors pour me regarder dans sa glace dans l'entrée, mes cheveux sont totalement collés a mon front et ma chemise est trempée. Bones revient avec une serviette blanche et me la tend, je la remercie et m'essuie les cheveux pendant qu'elle fouille dans les placards de sa cuisine d'où elle sort un paquet de mon café préféré. Je sourit sans joie, Hannah ne sait même pas comment j'aime mon café.

Elle revient avec deux tasses fumantes et s'installe a mes côtés sur son canapé.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je me suis disputé avec Hannah.

-Encore ?

Il est vrai que le matin même, je lui avait dit la même phrase mot pour mot.

-Oui encore... mais la je crois que c'est fini

Ses yeux verts me scrutent, me demandant de continuer, ce que je ne fais pas tout de suite, je prends une gorgée de café, sérré, noir come je l'aime.

-Faut pas dire ça Booth, chaque couples a ses disputes c'est normal.

-Elle est allé trop loin.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Elle m'a demandé.. Elle m'a demandé _répétais je_... de choisir ... entre vous et elle.

Sa main droite flancha légèrement sur sa tasse mais elle ne la lâche pas, je vois de la surprise dans son regard, je sais qu'elle cherche ses mots, pour éviter de faire une gaffe.

-Et ... qu'est ce que vous lui avez répondu ?

Je la fixe alors et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

-Que vous ne m'auriez jamais affliger ça.

Je vois un rictus se former sur ses lèvres, qu'elle essaye de cacher, elle est heureuse que j'ai une si haute opinion d'elle. Elle boit une gorgée de café et me demande

-Qu'est ce vous allez faire?

Je souffle, respire et me lance

-Je ne sais pas, le seul choix que j'ai a faire c'est elle ou vous. J'ai fait une liste mentale pour peser les pour et contre. Voulez vous encore de moi ?

Elle s'étrangla avec son café, j'étais aller trop vite, encore une fois.

-Bones, j'ai besoin de savoir, je suis perdu je ...

-Booth, je ne veux pas être la source de votre rupture.

-Bones... je ne suis plus heureux avec Hannah, et comme vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez de moi ..

Elle me stoppe d'un doigt sur les lèvres, puis elle fait glisser sa main sur ma joue.

-Booth, si vous devez marquer quelque chose sur votre ''liste mentale'' ce n'est pas que je vous veux..

Je la regarde avec étonnement, elle me sourit timidement et pose sa deuxième sur mon autre joue

-Si vous devez noter quelque chose, c'est que ...

Elle me fixe elle se se prépare, je sens que je vais lâcher et que je vais l'embrasser, elle est trop pour moi.

-Je crois.. je crois que je vous aime

A cet instant là je ne tiens plus, une seconde sans elle me ferais mourir, j'attrape ses hanches et l'amène vers moi, et sans plus attendre, je laisse nos lèvres s'entrechoquer fougueusement.

Elle répond aussitôt ce qui me fait tourner la tête, cette scène, est tellement irréaliste, je l'ai déjà rêver tant de fois, je ne contrôle plus rien. Elle entrouvre les lèvres et fait glisser sa langue le long de ma lèves inférieure. Je halète, j'en perd mon sang froid et j'emprisonne sa langue entre mes lèvres. Elle gémit, jamais je n'ai entendu un son aussi beau que celui la, Tempérance Brennan m'embrasse et gémis contre ma bouche.

Le paradis existe, j'en ai la preuve, et il se trouve juste entre ces lèvres pulpeuses et fruitées. Je remonte mes mains dans son dos, sous son Tee-shirt et je la sens frissonner.

Nos lèvres ne se séparent pas, ça devient vital pour moi de l'embrasser. Un doute me saisit, et si j'allais trop vite, si elle ne se sentait pas encore prête? D'un coup, je grogne, elle fait balader ses mains le long de ma ceinture. Elle le veut autant que moi, et tant mieux, je n'aurais pas eut la force d'être repoussé une deuxième fois. Je retire mes lèvres des siennes et les fait descendre dans son cou gracieux, mangeant sa peau douce de baisers tous plus doux les uns que les autres, léchant suçotant, mordillant chaque molécule de peau.

Dieu que c'est bon, de la sentir sous mes lèvres, de l'entendre soupirer de plaisir, jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer. Elle grogne quand je mord le morceau de peau a la naissance de ses seins.

-Embrasse moi...

Cette plainte est a peine audible et entrecoupée de soupirs mais je l'entend et ma bouche retrouve sa compagne et recommencent a danser ensemble. Je ne tiens plus je prends les bords de son Tee shirt et lui remonte. Elle abandonne quelque secondes ses caresses, juste le temps d'enlever ce satané Tee shirt, devenu beaucoup trop encombrant.

Je reprends ses lèvres avec autorité, et caresse ses dents du bout d ela langue. Elle déboutonne ma chemise et quand ce bout de tissu enlevé, ses doigts parcourent le torse, me faisant l'effet de milliers de papillons dans le ventre.

-Chambre..

Ce simple mots me fait frémir, elle me veut, elle est impatience, elle veut se donner a moi, autant que je veux qu'elle soit mienne. Je me recule mais sans rompre notre eternel baiser et la soulève sous les cuisses. Elle me saute dans les bras et je l'emmène dans la seule pièce de son chez elle ou je n'ai jamais mis les pieds: la chambre a coucher.

Je la pose sur le lit, sans décoller nos bouches. Elle commence a déboutonner son pantalon mais je lui attrape ses poignets et l'oblige ainsi a me laisser faire, elle trouve une alternative et m'enlève ma ceinture avant de baisser ma braguette; Après quelques mouvements de hanches de sa part, et son pantalon se retrouve par terre, suivit de peu par le mien.

Nous sommes nus maintenant, je sens que je vais lâcher je ne tiens plus, je dois la faire mienne, je le dois, il y va de ma santé mentale; je tent le bras vers sa table de nuit, encore et toujours sans rompre le contact entre nos langues, et ouvre le tiroir a l'aveuglette; ne trouvant pas je lui dis, lèvres contre lèvres

-Préservatif...

Je la sent sourire contre ma bouche, elle étend le bars jusqu'à ma main, elle entrelace nos doigts et ramène mon bras sur son corps

-Pas besoin...

Je pousse un gémissement a cette parole, elle me veut sans protection, sans barrières, elle est vraiment parfaite.

je m'installe et doucement, je nous unis de la manière la plus intime et la plus magnifique qui soit au monde.

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Laissez des com's ; ) gros bisou et a bientôt ! **


	4. Un réveil

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça m'a vraiment émue ! j'espère que la suite sera a la hauteur de vos encouragements ! Enjoy ! **

La première chose que vit l'Agent spécial Seeley Booth fut le soleil, les premières lueurs du jour qui caressaient son visage. Il fronça les sourcils et logea sa tête vers la droite pour se cacher derrière l'ombre des rideaux. À peine son nez fut sur l'oreiller qu'une odeur fruitée lui envahit les narines. Son odeur, a elle celle qui l'envoutait chaque jour, et a cet instant là, il avait la preuve que cette nuit n'était le fruit de son imagination.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit. Sa femme, sa vie, sa Bones était là, dos à lui , la tête dans le creux de son coude, sa main gauche entrelacée a la sienne, Qu'elle est belle se dit il.

Elle avait remonté le drap jusqu'à ses seins, par pure tenue, mais il sourit malicieusement quand il vit que ce drap ne cachait ni son dos la chute de ses reins magnifique. Il l'observa a la dérobée , en repensant a cette nuit magique. Il remit des cheveux derrière son oreille et embrassa sa nuque, sans qu'elle se réveille. D'un coup, son portable sonna, il jura et attrapa son mobile en essayant de ne pas trop bouger.

-Booth

-Seeley c'est moi.

Hannah , et crotte, il aurait bien aimé l'oublié au moins le temps d'une mâtiné.

-Bonjour Hannah.

-Tu es où ? Je me suis inquiétée.

-Tu m'as demandé de réfléchir c'est ce que j'ai fait dit il sur un ton froid;

-Où tu es ?

-Et bien ... je suis allé dans un endroit que j'adore, j'ai fait plusieurs allés retours, je suis assez de Washington.

-Tu rentres quand ?

-Je sais pas dans deux ou trois heures.. quand je rentrerais on parlera. A plus.

Et il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et il soupira. A ce moment, une masse chaude se colla a lui emmenant sa main dans son mouvement, et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

-Je suis désolée

Il la regarda d'un air surpris, attendant des explications.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mentir.

Il se serra un peu plus contre elle, et lui glissa dans l'oreille:

-Mais c'est un bon mensonge.

Elle lui sourit et embrassa son torse.

-Et puis j'ai pas vraiment mentit, je suis dans un endroit que j'adore.. j'ai fait plusieurs allés retours ajouta t il d'un air coquin

Elle rit et lui tapa légérement le pectoraux. Il rit a son tour.

-Et puis en ce moment je suis à des millions d'années lumière de Washington.

Elle sourit caressa son torse du bout des doigts avant d'ajouter

-Alors tu vas ... rompre avec elle ?

-Ba , jcrois que j'ai pas trop le choix ..

-Si , tu as le choix ..

Il se crispa, est ce qu'elle regrettait? Il se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

6Booth je .. veux que tu sois heureux, je sais que tu veux vivre le rêve américain, avoir une femme a la maison, avec des tas d'enfants qui joueront dans le jardin avec un chien.. je ne sais pas si je peux te donner tout ça. Je ne sais si je peux te donner le bonheur que tu mérites.

-Bones regarde moi!

Elle le regarda, non sans hésitation

-TU fais mon bonheur. Depuis six ans, depuis que je t'ai rencontré je vis le bonheur. Crois moi je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux avant de te connaître. Et cette nuit tu m'as connaitre le bonheur absolu ... six fois de suite !

Elle sourit timidement.

-Je te jure que tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi, toi et Parker vous êtes mon bonheur. Et jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, lui envoyant tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu rentrais dans deux trois heures ?

-Parce que je ne savais quand est ce que tu allais te réveiller et puis j'avais pensé rester un peu ici...

-Au lit ? _demanda t elle aguichante_

-Petit esprit pervers, tu ne pense donc qu'a ça !

Elle frappa son torse en riant;

-Et puis Bones, je n'ai pas d'idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire au lit !

-A oui ?

-Oui ...

Elle se mit a califourchon sur lui et il ronronna quand elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle s'arrêta et lui dit d'une voix malicieuse:

-Alors ? Toujours ... aucune idée ?

La suite très bientot ! laissez des com's ! big kiss ; )


	5. Révélations en tout genre

**Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit ? A oui la suite arrive de suite !(merci aux 544 personnes qui m'ont lu hier !) Enjoy !**

Occupés une bonnes partie de la mâtiné, les deux amants ne virent pas l'heure passer et vers 10h30, Booth dut partir.

-On mange ensemble Tempe ?

-Avec plaisir.

-On se rejoint au Royal Dinner a midi ok ?

-Ok ..

Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, longuement, comme pour garder en réserve pour l'heure ou elle ne serait pas là. Il se sépara et partit en lui lançant un sourire heureux; Elle partit quelques minutes après lui, il était plus que temps d'aller travailler.

/

Il était 10h45 quand elle arriva, toute la plateforme se retourna, tous surpris de l'heure ou leur patronne arrivait, en effet il n'était pas dans les habitudes de ...

-TEMPÉRANCE BRENNAN !

d'arriver en retard, surtout quand sa meilleure amie est dans les parages

-Ma chérie ! Dans mon bureau maintenant ! Tout de suite illico presto bouge toi !

Sans la concernée n'est eut le temps de dire quelque chose, Angela l'avait poussé dans son bureau et avait fermé la porte.

-Maintenant tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es très très en retard et ne vas pas quatre chemins, tu ne mens pas, et tu ne change pas de sujet.

-J'ai dit a Booth que je l'aimais et on a passé la nuit ensemble.

-Pas par quatre chemins sweety je ... Quoi ?

L'anthropologue sourit devant l'air surpris de son amie et lui dit

-Tu as très bien entendu.

Angela sauta sur place et poussa un cri terriblement aigu, que même les habitants de Montréal auraient entendu; les fouines de la plateforme s'était bouché les oreilles sous les impacts des ondes sonores.

-Ma chérie ! o mon dieu ! C'est génial c'est génial !

-Angela calme toi pense a ton bébé !

-Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Oh jsuis si contente pour toi!

-J'avais cru comprendre !

Elle se serrèrent dans les bras, sans avoir conscience de ce qui se passait a quelques rues de là en ce moment, chez Booth.

/

Booth rentra chez lui et trouva Hannah qui tournait dans l'appartement comme un lion en cage.

-Hannah il faut que ça s'arrête.

-C'est elle que tu as choisit?

-Oui, depuis le début. Ça a toujours été elle.

-Seeley, pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as demandé de choisir, elle non. Elle me connait, toi non.

-Comment tu veux que je te connaisse vu que tu ne me dit jamais rien?

-Hannah, ça n'a plus d'importance, j'en ai marre de me mentir. J'aime Bones. Comme un fou. Et ça ne changera jamais. J'aimerais que tu partes de chez moi.

Il se retourna pour partir d'ici et se préparer pour aller rejoindre Bones mais au moment ou il ouvrit la porte une voix résonna, paniquéE et inquiète, une phrase qui déchira le silence de ces quelque secondes. Cette phrase ne contenait que trois mots mais elle allait brisé des cœurs.

.

-Je suis enceinte !

.

TBC...

**voilà ! La suite demain ou lundi et peut etre encore plus tard pour vous faire languir, je vais voir! Laissez des com's please ! Big kiss ; ) **


	6. pourquoi tout est il si compliqué?

**Bon comme vous m'avez laissé des reviews je continue ! Bones lecture ! Où j'en étais ? ... a oui !**

-Je suis enceinte !

L'agent se stoppa net dans son mouvement. Ses mots lui avaient coupé la respiration et quelque chose en lui semblait s'être brisé.; il pria le ciel pour avoir mal compris. Il se retourna vers elle la bouche ouverte.

-Je suis enceinte Seeley. Tu .. tu vas être papa

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre et les yeux de Booth suivirent ce mouvement. Ses jambes fléchirent. Il recula en titubant, la pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

-Tu n'as le droit !

Elle releva la tête vers lui . Sa main tremblait, ainsi que sa voix

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu n'as le droit de me dire ça alors que ma vie est parfaite ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !

Il recula et faillit se prendre l'entrebâillement de la porte mais continua et se mit a courir vers sa voiture. Hannah souffla et alla fermer la porte.

/

-Raconte moi encore une fois !

-Ange ! On dirait un enfant qui demande un conte de fée avant de dormir !

-Mais c'est un conte de fée !

-Je ne suis pas une princesse et Booth n'est pas un prince.

-Bon d'accord c'est un conte de fée moderne !

-Ange, je dois te laisser, je vais être en retard, je dois le retrouver au Royal Dinner. A plus tard ?

-A plus ma chérie.

Elle s'installa au volant et partit vers leur restaurant. Arrivée là bas, elle s'installa et attendit.

Mais a 12h20, il n'était toujours pas là elle décida donc de l'appeler; une sonnerie deux sonnerie, cinq sonneries mais toujours pas de réponse puis la messagerie s'enclencha; c'était la première qu'elle entendait sa messagerie et ça l'effraya. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être en retard et encore moins de ne pas répondre a ses appels. Elle réessaya mais sa manœuvre donna le même résultat. Elle se leva et s'apprêtait a partir mais la serveuse l'interpela.

-Dr Brennan ? Vous cherchez l'agent Booth ?

-Euh oui on avait rendez vous, vous l'avez vu ?

-Oui il y a environ une heure, il était en voiture, et il semblait préoccupé et presque énervé.

-Énervé ? Merci Mademoiselle.

Elle monta en voiture et fonça vers l'institut. A peine entrer elle courut vers l'artiste

-Angela !

-Chérie ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-C'est Booth , il n'est pas venu et il ne répond pas au téléphone. Ange, il ne fait jamais ça, je m'inquiète.

-Viens, je vais essayer de localiser son téléphone.

-Tu peux faire ça?

-Je peux tout faire !

Même la plaisanterie de son amie ne calma pas Brennan.

-Alors voyons voir.. appelle le encore.

Ce qu'elle fit.

-Voilà, j'attends que ça se précise.. Ma chérie, il est au cimetière militaire.

Elle se leva des qu'elle eut l'information mais sa meilleure amie la suivie et l'arrêta.

-Tu n'es pas en état de conduire sweety, je t'accompagne

Au cimetière

Angela était restée dans la voiture et regardait sa meilleure amie s'éloigner d'un pas sur en direction d'une tombe, celle du soldat Parker. Elle vit alors Booth assis par terre, adossé contre la plaque funèbre, les jambes ramenées contre son corps et ses bras les encerclant.

-Booth ?

Il releva la tête, elle vit de suite qu'il avait pleuré. Elle se rapprocha vivement de lui et il la serra dans ses bras.

-Booth.. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Bones ..

Elle lui releva la tête pour qu'il croise son regard, le brun qui les caractérisait était rendus brillants par les larmes qui avaient coulé. Elle les essuya du pouce et lui reposa la question.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Seeley ?

-Bones .. Hannah...Hannah est enceinte.

Elle s'éloigna vivement come si ses joues avaient bruler ses mains. Elle faillit tomber en arrière en se relevant.

-Bones attends.

Il vit alors les larmes s'accumulaient dans le coin de ses yeux menaçant de tomber; elle dit d'une voix tremblante et froide

- Je préfère partir avant que tu me quittes. Félicitations.

Et sur ce elle commença a partir en marchant le plus vite possible vers la voiture.

-Te quitter ? Bones Attends !

Il se leva précipitamment et partit sur ces pas il l'appela plusieurs fois mais elle continuait.

-BONES ! Attends moi je t'en prie ! JE T'AIME !

Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement; pendant la nuit il ne lui avait jamais dit, pas qu'il ne le pensait pas loin de là, mais il avait trop peur de la faire fuir. Mais a cet instant, c'est justement pour ne pas la voir partir.

Elle se retourna vers lui et a peine eut elle fait ce geste qu'il captura ses lèvres et la serra contre lui. Elle laissa couler ses larmes. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes, elle avait du mal a rester debout.

Il se sépara d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Bones comment peut penser que je te quitterais?

-Tu vas avoir un bébé avec Hannah ..

-Mais je m'en fiche d'Hannah ! Bones c'est toi que j'aime ! C'est avec toi que je vivre ! C'est avec toi que je veux me marier, acheter une maison, c'est avec toi que je veux vieillir et... avoir des enfants...

Ces derniers mots se moururent dans sa gorge.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne resterais jamais avec Hannah pour mon bébé.. mais je ne veux pas abandonner mon enfant mais je ne veux pas te quitter.. je suis perdu Bones ..je t'aime tellement.

Elle le serra dans ses bras pour le soutenir et il la serra contre lui comme un enfant serre son doudou.

Angela décida de les laisser seuls et reprit la route de l'Institut.

-Ça va aller Booth, tout va finir par s'arranger.

Elle aurait tout fait pour pouvoir y croire elle même.

**Qu'en dites vous ? Je mets la suite ou pas ? Laissez des com's ! big kiss !**


	7. Faire le point

**Bon je me plis a vos reviews et je mets la suite ! Enjoy ! **

Ils restèrent assez longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre si bien que quand ils se séparèrent, une église au loin sonna quatre fois.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer Booth.

Elle lui prit la main et le fit avancé derrière elle. Ils arrivèrent dans le SUV et Booth laissa sa Bones conduire, il lui devait bien ça.

-Bones?

Ils roulaient depuis une dizaine de minutes et s'approchaient du centre ville

-Oui ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

Elle le regarda attendrie. En cet instant, elle n'était plus face a l'agent du FBI, a l'ancien tireur d'élite mais plutôt a un homme perdu, avec un poids sur les épaules, qui parlait comme un enfant effrayé et qui ne faisait rien pour caché sa peur de l'avenir. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait, enfin c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'aimait . Elle lui caressa la joue et lui dit doucement.

-Avec plaisir.

Il hocha la tête pour la remercier et lui prit la main.

/

Alors que Booth prenait sa douche, Bones appela Angela.

-Ça va ma chérie?

-Bof. Non en fait ça va pas du tout.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Hannah est enceinte.

-Quoi ? Mince alors. Je comprends mieux...

- Il est perdu Ange...

-Je suis sur qu'il va trouvé une solution.

-Tu pourrais me rendre un service?

-Toujours.

-Tu pourrais passer chez lui prendre des affaires ? Il ne s'est pas changé depuis hier et il a peur de tomber sur Hannah; et puis ... moi si je tombe sur Hannah..

-n'en dit pas plus ! Par contre j'ai pas les clés.

-Elles sont dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau.

-A oui je les ais, j'y vais de suite. A plus.

-Merci Ange a plus.

Quand elle raccrocha, Booth était adossé a la porte de la chambre, vêtu d'une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire voyager son regard sur ce corps parfait.

-Angela va t'amener des affaires.

-J'avais entendu _dit il en souriant_

-Tu veux manger quelque chose de spécial ce soir?

-Tu sais, j'ai vraiment pas faim.

-Booth tu n'as pas mangé ce midi j'ai pas envie que tu t'évanouisses.

-Ça m'arrangerais de m'évanouir quelques temps .

Les yeux de Brennan se voilèrent et une petite tristesse envahit son visage.

-Je suis désolée Bones je voulais pas.

-C'est pas grave Seeley.

Il eut un petit sourire.

-J'aime bien que tu m'appelles Seeley..

-Moi ça me fait bizarre.

-Dit tout de suite que mon prénom est bizarre!

Elle rit et lui envoya un coussin a la figure.

/

Angela entra les clés dans la serrure en espérant que Hannah ne soit pas là. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Hannah sur le canapé regardant les infos. Elle se retourna vers le bruit .

-Oh Angela c'est vous ... je pensais que c'était Seeley.

-Je .. je suis venu prendre quelques affaires a lui.

-Il ne rentre pas ?

-Comprenez le, il a besoin de faire le point. Dois je vous dire... Félicitations?

-Euh ..Oui vous pouvez, mais j'aimerais que le père le dise aussi.

-Je vais chercher les affaires.

Elle prit deux chemises un pantalon un caleçon et une paires de chaussettes fantaisies.

-Vous lui direz que je pense a lui .

-Il le sait déjà. Je dois y aller.

Angela partit vite, plus que mal a l'aise par la situation. Mais dans la voiture, elle y repensa, mettant sa propre expérience de grossesse approchant les 5 mois, et, elle ne savait quoi, mais quelque chose clochait

/

Tempérance alla recueillir les affaires et remercia Angela qui les laissa seuls.

Elle picora une galette de riz et rejoignit Booth dans sa chambre. Elle se glissa a ses côtés, colla son dos a son torse et attendit qu'il l'entoure de ses bras pour éteindre la lumière.

Après plusieurs minutes aucun ne dormait, trop préoccupés par leur pensées. Surtout Booth qui laissa une larme perlait et s'écrasait sur la joue de sa compagne, puis roula dans son cou. Vu de loin, on aurait dit que c'était la jeune femme qui pleurait. Mais c'était un peu ça, elle partageait sa douleur. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et lui dit je t'aime. Il l'embrassa là ou la larme avait laissé une marque dans son cou et lui répéta les mêmes trois mots aussi doucement qu'elle.

Ils s'endormirent finalement, des heures après, d'épuisement total, mais leur sommeil ne fut pas du tout réparateur.

court mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! je voulais vous dire que je posterais un chapitre jeudi et qu'après ce sera le calme jusqu'au mardi 25 jcrois que c'est ça .. a cause du brevet et puis ce weekend je monte au village ! gros bisous !


	8. La lumière se fait

**Bon dernier chapitre avant mon premier gros examen .. j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

Tempérance Brennan, se réveilla a son habitude a 6 heure, mais, cette fois ci, n'était pas du tout reposée. Elle s'était réveillé une dizaine de fois entre cauchemars et insomnie. Elle ne bougea pas tout de suite, essayant de rassembler ses esprits fatigué. Les bras de Booth n'avaient pas bougé, ils étaient toujours autour de sa taille et sa tête était toujours collée a sa nuque. Il dormait. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il en avait besoin. Elle se dégagea de sa douce chaleur et alla s'habiller.

Après une demi heure, il dormait toujours alors elle lui écrivit un mot qu'elle posa sur l'oreiller, bien en évidence, puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et partit a l'Institut.

/

Angela accueillit sa meilleure amie avec un gros câlin amical auquel l'anthropologue répondit rapidement en souriant.

-Ça va ma chérie ?

Elle haussa les épaules passement.

-Viens je t'ai fait du café.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'artiste et se servirent un gobelet de la boisson caféinée pour l'une et d'un thé pour l'autre ( a cause de sa grossesse.)

-Ma chérie j'aimerais comprendre un peu ...plus.. parce que je suis un peu perdue..

Brennan souffla imperceptiblement puis prit une gorgée du breuvage chaud.

-Enfin si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave

-Non non c'est bon.. sauf que je ne sais pas grand chose.

Seeley lui avait raconter un peu plus en détails la journée où tout avait commencé, cette nuit ou ils avaient peu dormit.

- Booth s'était disputé avec Hannah le matin, et quand il est rentré le soir, elle lui avait fait a manger pour se faire pardonner.. Ils se sont encore disputé pendant le repas a cause de moi...et elle lui as dit de choisir entre elle et moi. Booth est partit furieux de chez lui et il a atterrit devant ma porte. Une chose en entrainant une autre, je lui ais dit que je l'aimais et .. la suite de la nuit tu l'a connais

Angela sourit malicieusement, elle avait en effet eut un petit résumé de la nuit.

-Ensuite quand il est retourné chez lui pour lui dire que c'était fini mais .. Elle lui as dit qu'elle était enceinte et...

Ces derniers mots, lui formèrent une boule dans la gorge et elle ne put continuer. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Sa meilleure maie l'entoura de ses épaules et la calina gentiment. Elle était songeuse, quelque chose la dérangeait dans ce récit mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle fut interrompue par un coup de pied dans l'intérieur de son ventre.

-Sweety ! Il bouge ! C'est la première fois !

Elle posa la main de sa meilleure amie sur son ventre arrondi et celle ci eut un grand sourire en sentant le bébé réagir a ses caresses. Elle ne pouvait chasse le sentiment qui grandissait en elle, celui être, elle aussi , enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle sourit a Angela, qui était aux anges et totalement excitée par son ptit bout chou grandissant en même temps que son bonheur.

/

Booth se réveilla vers 9h30 et mit un certain temps pour comprendre ou il se trouvait. Chez Bones. Il sourit, et tourna sur lui même afin de trouver la propriétaire de l'appartement a ses côtés. Mais il ne trouva qu'un oreiller froid, imprégné de son odeur enivrante. Un morceau de papier, lui tomba sur le front. Il le lut en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa Bones.

_Seeley , _

_je suis partie a l'Institut tôt ce matin, _

_je n'ai pas osé te réveiller tu avais l'air si paisible..._

_Je rentrerais vers 13h, de ton côté fais comme chez toi._

_Si tu veux sortir, les clés sont sur la table basse_

_Je t'aime_

_Bones_

Il vit une petite tache de l'encre du stylo bleu devant le J de je t'aime, elle avait hésiter a le mettre mais lui avais dit quand même. Elle l'avait appelé Seeley et avait signé Bones, tout ce qu'il aimait pour qu'il commence sa journée avec le sourire. Et ça le rendait heureux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en sifflotant.

Il n'avait pas oublié combien sa vie était compliquée, au contraire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes dès qu'il était avec elle, ou dans son appartement. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, de son odeur, de sa voix, c'était sa drogue et il ne voulait absolument pas aller dans un centre de désintox. Cette drogue était la meilleure sur Terre.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit même plusieurs.

Il passa par la douche se lava entièrement, se pris une grande tasse de café puis prit son porte monnaie et les clés et sortit en refermant derrière lui.

/

Il était 11h00 quand Bones reçut un texto de Booth.

_N'achète rien pour le déjeuner, je m'en occupe je t'aime Seeley_

Elle sourit et vit sa meilleure amie partir au bras de son mari.

-Ange ! Tu me dira comment s'est passé le rendez vous chez le gynécologue !

-D'accord sweety, a plus !

/

Angela était dans la salle d'attente depuis maintenant une demi heure, et ouvrait et fermait son magazine toutes les deux secondes , réfléchissant.

-Chérie calme toi ! Dis moi ce que tu as !

-C'est a cause d'Hannah, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je le sais.

-Têtue comme je tu es tu vas bien trouvé.

Elle fronça les sourcils et d'un coup frappa son mari avec le magazine

-JE SAIS ! Chéri , mets toi dans la peau dune femme, si elle avait fait son test de grossesse avant la grosse dispute, tu crois qu'elle aurait demandé a Booth de choisir, au risque de le perdre et de perdre le père de son enfant?

Il fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête lentement comme si il avait compris.

-Et si ,_continua elle_ elle ne l'a pas fait avant, moi, je n'aurais pas idée de faire un test de grossesse en pleine dispute, énervée et seule comme elle était !

-Tu veux dire ? Qu'elle aurait mentit ?

-C'est ça qui clochait ! Quand je l'ai vu , elle accentuer trop ses mouvements, comme pour faire croire...

-Ce qui veut dire ...

-Qu'elle n'a jamais été enceinte.

Un silence s'installa, comme pour assimilé ce qu'Angela avait découvert.

-Mais c'est débile ! Ange il allait finir par s'en rendre compte non ?

Ils furent interrmpus par une voix familière dans la salle voisine a l'accueil.

-Bonjour , je m'appelle Hannah Buldey, je n'ai pas rendez vous, mais je dois absolument parler au Dr Reichs.

TBC...

**j'espère que ça vous as plut , alors a bientôt et merci pour vos encouragements, laissez des com's ! big kiss ; ) **


	9. ELLE A QUOI ?

**Je suis de retour ! A comme le clavier m'a manqué ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira Enjoy !**

-Bonjour , je m'appelle Hannah Buldey, je n'ai pas rendez vous, mais je dois absolument parler au Dr Reichs.

Leur sujet de conversation s'était matérialiser devant leur yeux, si bien que la mâchoire d'Angela faillit tomber au sol. Celle d'Hodgins aurait fait pareil.

-Ange... euh si elle va ici c'est surement que ...

-Tais toi !

Elle s'empara du journal du jour et se cacha avec son mari derrière le papier, lançant de petits coups d'œil a l'entrée du cabinet. Le Dr Emily Reichs sortit de la salle d'examen en raccompagnant un jeune couple.

-Dr Reichs _lui lança son assistante_, cette jeune femme veut vous parler d'urgence.

-Bonjour Mlle Buldey, et bien entrez je vous en prie.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre ce qu'elle fit de suite et elle referma la porte.

Angela se leva d'un coup et s'approcha de la porte où elle colla son oreille son le regard curieux des autres femmes présentes

-Ange !

-Tais toi idiot, j'entends rien !

Il lança un regard suppliant vers la salle d'attente ou les jeune homme et maris le regardaient en compatissant. Après quelques minutes, elle lui fit un compte rendu, l'oreille toujours collée au bois foncé.

-Elles parlent d'échographie ... de Booth et .. oh le ton monte ...Oh bon sang

Elle se jeta derrière le comptoir suivit par son mari plus que fatigué par cette histoire.

Hannah sortit comme une furie de la salle et partit sans un mot en claquant la porte violemment derrière elle.

Le Dr Reichs sortit de la salle en soupirant et demanda a son assistante d'amener la prochaine patiente. Mais Angela sortit de sous le bureau

-Docteur, je dois vous parler d'urgence a propos de Hannah Buldey.

Devant son air sérieux, elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

-Dr je dois savoir ce que cette femme vous a demander.

-Angela, je ne peux pas, c'est le secret médical.

-Dr, il en va de l'avenir et du bonheur des deux personnes qui s'aiment. Ils étaient heureux avant qu'elle ne leur disent qu'elle était enceinte..

A ces mots les yeux verts du docteur passèrent au gris, et une pointe de colère passa en travers de ses paupières.

-S'il vous plait.

-D'accord. Cette femme est venue et m'as dit qu'elle n'était pas enceinte mais que son petit ami la quitterait si elle ne l'était m'as demandé, de lui arranger un rendez vous où elle viendrait avec un certain Booth, et je devais lui montrer une échographie d'un autre patient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe réellement enceinte. Je lui ais répondu que je ne pouvais pas faire ça elle m'as annoncé qu'elle irait dans une banque de sperme pour trouver un donneur qui ressemblerait a Booth.

-Quelle espèce de c*******! Elle a tout fait pour récupérer Booth ! Quelle plaie! Vite Hodgins on doit prévenir Brennie et Booth.

Elle courut vers la sortie sans l'attendre, Hodgins se tourna vers la jeune femme médecin;

-Merci docteur, croyez moi, votre prénom fera partit du nom de notre fille !

Il partit a son tour en souriant. Direction chez Brennan.

/

Brennan entra dans son appartement et fut surprise de sentir une délicieuse odeur venant de la cuisine, une odeur de lasagnes végétariennes. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait aimer cet homme. Elle resta a l'observer devant le four, fixant le plat pour qu'il chauffe plus vite.

-Elles ne vont pas s'envoler tu sais.

Il se retourna d'un coup et lui sourit. Il éteignit le four et se leva.

Il la colla a lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Bien que surprise par tant de démonstration d'affection elle lui rendit volontiers son baiser.

Je vais demander a Hannah une garde alternée.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec surprise.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Je ne peux pas vivre avec elle, et encore moi sans toi.

Mais la tristesse dans ses yeux ne partait pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment.

-Bones ce que je voudrais vraiment, c'est que Hannah ne soit pas enceinte ! ou que si il y avait un enfant dans l'histoire, ce serait le nôtre et pas le sien !

Elle le fixa, confuse devant tant de colère contre une seule personne. Elle allait lui répondre mais une voix hystérique la coupa dans son élan.

-Sweety ! Ouvre ! C'est important c'est urgent c'est éléphantesque !

Elle se sépara de Booth et courut ouvrir a sa meilleure amie qui se jeta dans ses bras en moins d'une seconde.

-Ma CHÉRIE ! Elle ... et vous ... bébé !

-Angela je ne comprend rien parle plus calmement.

-Hodgins prends le relai sil te plait !

-Dr B , Booth , Hannah vous a mentit

-Quoi?

-Nous l'avons vu chez le gynécologue! Elle n'as

-JAMAIS ÉTÉ ENCEINTE !

Brennan eut une légère chute de tension et ses jambes flanchèrent. Elle fut rattraper par son compagnon juste avant qu'elle ne lâche prise totalement. Ses yeux bruns n'avaient jamais étét aussi noirs de colère.

-ELLE A QUOI ?

-Elle a fait ça pour te garder Booth_ lança Angela ._

Brennan se ressaisit et prit la main de Booth dans la sienne, l'entrainant vers la sortie.

Bon on a fait notre boulot, tu veux des lasagnes Jack?

Hannah Buldey allait comprendre ce qu'il en coute de s'en prendre a l'amour du Docteur Tempérance Brennan, trois fois ceinture noire d'arts martiaux.

**La suite et la fin bientôt ! Laissez des com's ! big kiss !**


	10. Elle a eut son compte chérie

Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant et les coups de klaxons des autres ne faisaient que l'agacer, et ça c'était très mauvais.

-Bones Que ?

-Elle va me le payer.

Elle n'avait pas hausser la voix elle avait dit ça froidement, mais d'une voix résolument sure d'elle.

Cependant cette phrase a elle seul lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait mieux ''se la fermer'' et de la laisser faire.

-TU PEUX PAS REGARDER OU TU VAS CHAUFFARD DU DIMANCHE!

Elle klaxonna plusieurs fois avant de frapper sur le volant.

A noter, ne plus jamais laisser conduire Bones quand elle est en colère pensa Booth.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Booth, la jeune femme sortit de la voiture et s'avançait vers la porte.

-Bones attends laisse moi entrer d'abord s'il te plait.

Il avait dit s'il te plait mais son ton de voix ne laissait aucune place a la discussion. Elle souffla mais hocha la tête en acquiesçant. Il mit la clé dans la serrure et la fit tourner. En entendant ce bruit Hannah se leva vivement du canapé et sourit quand elle vit Booth dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Seeley... o merci d'être revenu.

Elle se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras mais une jalousie nouvelle envahit Brennan postée a l'arrière et elle bouscula Booth et avant que celui ci ne puisse l'arrêter, elle lança un énorme coup de poing dans la mâchoire de la femme blonde qui s'écroula sur le sol.

Cependant Booth ne dit rien, il ressentait un certain soulagement contre cette personne méprisante qui leur gâcher la vie.

-Mais tu es malade ! Booth vient m'aider !

-Comment as tu put ?

-Seeley ? Mais enfin ... je porte ton bébé et elle me frappe ! Dis lui de ...

-LA FERME !

Booth regarda sa Bones qui tremblait de tout son être par colère plus qu'autre chose et des larmes commençaient a envahir ses yeux ainsi que sa voix.

-Comment tu oses ? Être aussi horrible ?

Elle pleurait a présent, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

-Tu t'es servie du bonheur d'avoir un enfant pour récupérer Seeley ! Mais comment on peut être aussi ...

-Mais ...

-Ne t'enfonce pas ! Angela était au cabinet du docteur, et elle a tout entendu ! Tu n'as jamais été enceinte !

Booth était spectateur de cette scène, il ne disait rien regardant et attendant.

-Tu as voulu me piquer l'homme que j'aime ! Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai du vivre ? A me demander comment j'allais pouvoir vivre sans lui ? A comprendre que je ne pourrais tout simplement pas me passer de lui ? A essayer de profiter de chaque seconde avec lui en pensant que c'était peut être les dernières ? Tu voulais me retirer le seul bonheur que j'ai jamais eut avant. Seeley est l'homme de ma vie. Je le sais et je l'ai toujours sut. Depuis le début. Et je veux passer le reste de ma vie a lui montrer combien il m'est essentiel !

Booth avait maintenant la bouche ouverte de stupeur, il avait du mal a croire que sa Bones venait de se déclarer de la sorte.

Hannah se releva en s'essuyant le chemisier puis elle la regarda et lui dit froidement.

-Moi au moins si j'avais été enceinte, j'aurais été une bonne mère, pas toujours au travail entourée de squelettes . Moi j'aurais aimé mon enfant parce que je ne suis pas une femme froide et insociable MOI !

Bones ne tint plus et lui administra un coup de poing dans l'œil ce qui la fit reculer d'un bon mètre avant de tomber une nouvelle fois au sol. Elle allait continuer mais Booth la retint.

-Elle a eut son compte chérie.

-Hannah ! c'est la seule chose que je souhaite d'avoir un enfant de Booth alors ne dit pas que je serais une mauvaise mère parce que j'aimerais notre enfant plus que tout au monde sur cette Terre ! Maintenant je te demande de disparaître de nos vies.

Elle repartit vite pour éviter le regard de Booth qui était totalement halluciné par cette scène. Puis i les ''réveilla'' et tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver Bones. Comprenant qu'elle est partie, il partit a sa poursuite, ne prêtant aucune attention a Hannah.

Celle ci essuya ses larmes. Elle avait perdu, un combat perdu d'avance. Elle partit dans la chambre une dernière fois pour rassembler ses affaires et quitta cet appartement, puis Washington par la suite.

Booth rattrapa enfin sa Bones et la força a la regarder.

-Bones... regarde moi! Pourquoi tu t'enfuis? Tu as peur de ma réaction c'est ça ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui . Il la connaissait vraiment trop bien.

-Je t'aime Bones ! Je te l'ai dit tu es ma vie et je te jure que mon plus grand souhait est de pouvoir être unis avec toi par un petit nous. I love you.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui idiote ! Bien sur que oui .

Elle se jeta a son cou et embrassa sans retenue l'homme qu'elle aime. Il la serra contre lui, il ne la lâche plus a partir de maintenant.

Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent instinctivement.

Une nouvelle vie s'ouvre devant eux une vie remplie de bonheur, de baisers et d'amour.

Que demander de mieux ?

FIN...

**voilà la fin ! Je laisserais surement un épilogue dans pas longtemps laissez des com's ! Enjoy !**


	11. Epilogue huit lettres

**ÉPILOGUE;**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira !**

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que nos deux amours s'étaient retrouvés, et plus rien ne manquait a leur bonheur. Ils avaient mit Parker au courant, et ce dernier avait été fou de joie,ainsi que tous leurs collègues, amis et famille.

Max Keenan n'avait pas put résister a l'envie de jouer au père et avait prévenu Booth que si il faisait du mal a sa fille, il le tuerait.

Booth lui avait répondu qu'il n'en avait nullement l'intention.

Jamais ils n'avaient connu, l'un comme l'autre, un tel bonheur.

Entre diner aux chandelles, balades dans les rues endormies de Washington et les weekend au lit, ils étaient devenus invincibles.

Au boulot, c'était toujours la meilleure équipe des États Unis, c'était toujours Bones et Booth mais dès que l'intimité se faisait, ils troquaient leurs noms par Seeley et Temp ou sweety de temps en temps.

C'est un soir comme les autres que Booth rentra chez Bones -qui était devenu chez eux il y a un mois- avec ses clés et la trouva en train de chauffer des raviolis pour leur diner. Il l'observa a la dérobée quelques instants avant d'arriver par derrière et de l'entourer de ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tendrement.

-Comment va mon anthropologue préférée?

-Vu que je suis la seule anthropologue que tu connaisse, je te dit que ça va très bien.

-Alors dans ce cas, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Elle sourit et se retourna vers lui pour lui présenter ses lèvres qu'il prit sans tarder. Après plusieurs instants, elle rompit le baiser en lui souriant.

-Écoute, je sais que ton anniversaire est le mois prochain mais... mon cadeau n'arrivera pas a temps.

-Hey c'est pas grave sweety. Jpeux attendre.

-Par contre je dois te donner ton premier cadeau tout de suite.

Avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de dire Bones, elle s'était précipitée dans la chambre et en réapparu quelques secondes plus atrd, un paquet cadeau a la main.

-Merci Temp. Je me demande ce que c'est.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

Il defit le ruban blanc délicatement avant de le laisser tomber a terre. Il souleva le couvercle du paquet et sa bouche s'ouvrit.

Au milieu du paquet, se tenait un petit morceau de plastique, ou huit lettres apparaissaient en noir.

Un test de grossesse.

ENCEINTE.

Il tourna le regard vers elle, la bouche menaçant toujours de tomber, les yeux brillant, sans dire un mot. Elle sourit d'avantage devant son air qui montrait tout le bonheur du monde. Il retrouva l'usage de la parole et lui demanda, la voix tremblante.

-Temp... tu es enceinte? Tu vas avoir un bébé ?

Elle hocha la tête son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus.

-Oh mon dieu dis moi que je ne rêve pas ! Dis moi que c'est vrai.

-Le test est positif et si tu veux tu peux faire un test ADN pour vérifier si c'est bien moi qui ais uriner sur le test mais..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Booth l'avait attrapée par les hanches et l'avait embrassée fougueusement. Elle lui répondit avec autant d'ardeur que lui entourant son visage de ses doigts fins.

-Temp Temp tu es vraiment merveilleuse. Bon dieu si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Il posa une main sur son ventre et dit a l'intention du bébé.

-Et toi, tu ne peux pas savoir combien tes deux parents vont t'aimer.

Il releva la tête vers la femme de sa vie et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Alors tu es heureux ?

-Comment peux tu en douter ? Je vais avoir un bébé avec la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde alors oui je suis plus que heureux.

-Seeley.. après toi j'avais pensé le dire a Ange qu'on va avoir un bébé.

-Bien sur vas y appelle la.

Il lui donna le téléphone et l'embrassa encore une nouvelle fois.

-Allo Ange?

-O ma chérie j'allais t'appeler !

-Je dois te dire..

-Ma chérie je vais avoir le bébé !

-Angela ! O bon sang ! Tu es où ?

-En chemin pour l'hôpital, je viens de perdre les eaux.

-Ok on arrive tout de suite avec Seeley on arrive !

Elle raccrocha et prit son manteau

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

-La même chose que moi.

-... oh bon Dieu ! Elle va avoir le bébé ? O vite on y va

Un bébé va venir au monde dans quelques heures sous le nom de Kristine Emily Hodgins et un autre allait naitre dans moins de neuf mois. Tout allait vraiment très vite mais allons bon.

Il était temps d'être heureux.

FIN

**J'espère que vous avez apprécier ! A bientôt pour la suite de Avec des si. Laissez des com's ! et Bones journée a tous !**


End file.
